Reunion
by Eternal Optimist
Summary: The story's an AU to Designate This... I know there's a lot of them out there. NO VIRUS! It's also ML. No MA in anyway. Basically Max comes back and finds Logan on the Space Needle. PG to be safe though not much need for it. ML


_Hello dear readers! This is Eternal Optimist (formerly known as Sailor Serenity5) aka Cali! This is for all you ML fans out there... don't know about you but I was tired of all the MA pollution. Don't get me wrong I abolutely love Alec, he's awesome but to me he's Max's lil bro. ML just makes sense. _

_Story's anAU toDesignate This... yeah yeah I know you've all read a ton of them right? Well, what's one more though to spread the shipperness after all there's never enough ML out there. Oh and I didn't forget about the virus (how could anyone forget the thing that killed the show) I just pusposely chose to exclude it hense the AU warning._

_It's kinda short and is intended as a oneshot. Oh and before I forget..._

_DISCLAIMER: Don't own it... though I'd bemore than willing to take Michael Weatherly and Jensen Ackles off their hands_

**Logans POV**

Rain poured down in a steady torrent, the wind whipping around angrily. The impenetrable darkness that filled the sky mirrored Logan's state of mind. He sat silently on the cold metal of the Space Needle overlooking all of Seattle. His face was haggard, and the beard that adorned his face evidenced the long time it had been since he had last shaved. His eyes were bloodshot from the endless hours of restless nights and nightmares. The rain pouring down disguised the tears of heartache that were making their way down his cheeks just as they had every night for the past two months. 

Had it really been that long? Since the cruel twist of fate had ripped the woman he loved out of his life permanently. He could still feel the shudder that ran through her fragile body as she took her last breath, still see as the lights he loved so much had faded from her eyes. 

Logan didn't even flinch as a huge bolt of lightning ripped its way across the sky followed by the loud explosion of thunder. How long had he been up here? He didn't even remember… an hour, two hours? Time really didn't have much meaning for him anymore. Oh but he had been counting all right; one year two months and ten days- the amount of time since his beautiful angel had literally broken her way into his life. Two months and nine days- the amount of time since the powers that be decided to take his angel away from him and leave him cold and empty.

"Ma-x…" the word came out broken, as Logan's voice cracked. That one word sent with a flood of painful emotions careening through him. 

He felt his throat squeeze painfully tighter with the sobs that desperately wanted out. Images from the past year began to flash through his mind. Max sitting across the dinner table in bliss from the latest Chez Cale miracle, Max walking out of the bathroom in a towel, berating Logan about his faulty information, her standing at the window as rain glided down the glass, turning to give him one of her smiles that he loved, kissing her as they prepared to say goodbye forever, standing face to face with her for the first time on his own feet, kissing her passionately on the floor of his apartment until Zack had interrupted them, holding her body close as the life drained away with every breath and every heartbeat.

The flood gates behind Logan's eyes burst and he let out a howl of anguish sounding like a wounded animal. He sobbed pitifully, drawing his knees up to his chest.

Suddenly through the darkness, Logan heard a soft voice calling out to him. 

"Logan..." 

As if life wasn't cruel enough, as if he hadn't been through enough pain already. Now he was hearing voices, nothing but a cruel joke played by a tortured mind, his tortured mind. She was gone, not coming back. He had to accept that. Logan placed his hands over his ears like a child trying to block out the world.

He nearly jumped out of his skin as he felt a hand come to rest of his shoulder. Jumping to his feet he looked around wildly, seeing the figure of the one person that he never thought he would again. 

'This isn't real,' his mind reasoned, 'you must've fallen asleep. This can't be happening.'

**Max's POV**

As Max finished climbing her way up the Space Needle, she saw what she had been looking for. Her heart leapt into her throat. She had endured 2 months of Renfro's endless torture to make it this far but something was holding her back. She could tell something was wrong with Logan. 

'Guess Bling was right,' she thought sadly, 'Logan had taken her 'death' pretty hard. 

She stood in the shadows as the rain soaked through her dirty white t-shirt and battered army fatigues. Max jolted in shock as she heard the scream Logan emitted, and harsh, racking sobs that overtook his body. She stepped closer unconsciously, his pain cutting deep into her soul. She reached a hand out as she continued forward.

"Logan…" she whispered, trying to get his attention.

Max was stunned as Logan ground his palms against his ears. Her initial confusion gave way to understanding. He thought it was all in his head, that he was hearing things. After all, he thought she was dead. There was only one way to get his full attention. Max laid her hand gently down onto his heaving shoulder, backing up as he whirled around. The anguish she saw in his dark green eyes broke her heart. She wanted nothing more than to take away all his pain.

**Combined POV**

Logan's eyes widened in disbelief at the sight before him. Max was standing there in her army garb, covered from head to toe in mud and muck. He walked closer, slowly, as if fearful that she'd vanish at any moment. As he reached her, Logan reached a hand out to her cheek to stroke it hesitantly. He watched as Max closed her eyes and leaned into his touch.

Logan's voice broke the silence, hoarse from crying. "Is it really you Max? Please tell me I'm not dreaming again," he whispered with desperation. His eyes were still filled with tears.

Max brought a hand up to take his. Bringing it to her lips she pressed a soft, gentle kiss to his palm. Her other hand reached out to slip around his neck. She pulled his closer to her, burying her face into his neck, feeling his arms slip around her waist.

"Logan, I've missed you so much. I thought of you every night and kept praying that I'd be able to come back to you."

Logan chuckled through his tears. "Oh Max. I can't believe that you're really here. I've missed you beyond words." He pressed his face deep into her hair, one thought still nagging at his mind.

"Max, how did you know where to find me? You thought I was afraid of heights," Logan asked in confusion.

Max laughed, the sound like music to Logan's ears. "Thank Bling for that. I stopped by your apartment first and I think I almost scared him to death.He got over it and told me where I could find you. I was pretty surprised when he told me." Bling had also told Max how hard Logan had been taking her 'death' but Max didn't think Logan needed to hear aboutthat.

Sighing Logan pulled himself from Max's embrace, immediately feeling the loss of comfort. He walked over to the edge of the Needle staring out into the night sky. The storm had long since ceased, the clouds slowing dissipating. Max stared at his back knowing he needed some space.

"This place was like a safe haven after you were gone. The height didn't matter anymore. I just wanted to go somewhere where I could feel closer to you," he turned toward her and smiled slightly.

Max walked swiftly over to him and slipped her arms around his shoulders needing the comforting embrace almost as much as he did. Logan wrapped his arms tight around her waist, looking deep into her eyes. The unspoken feelings that coursed between them like a current drew their faces closer together, their lips meeting hesitantly. The kiss was gently at first, testing the waters, then grew more passionate as it continued. Their hands roamed over each others bodies, trying to commit every inch to memory. Logan ran his tongue slowly over her soft lips, requesting entrance. Max complied willingly parting her lips, tongues dueling with their pent up passion. 

Logan broke the kiss, his chest heaving with breathlessness. They rested their foreheads together, arms still entwined. 

"Logan, there's something I need to tell you. I tried telling you that night but never got the chance. I'm in love with you Logan. I think I always have been." Max said softly.

Logan's arms tightened around her waist. "I've always loved you Max. I'm so happy we have this second chance because now we can make up for all the time we spend avoiding our feelings. What do you say we finish this at home?" Logan asked softly, his undertones saying everything.

Max relished the thought. Home. With Logan. Logan's home was her home now, he had made that clear. She shuddered in anticipation at the thought of what he had been suggesting. She opened her eyes, dark with passion and smiled. That was all the answer Logan needed. Smiling, they both began to make their way off the Space Needle and back to Logan's apartment.

_Hope you enjoyed it. This is my first attempt at a Dark Angel story though I'm an avid reader of thefanfictionand watcher of the show's reruns.I proofread this myself so any mistakes are entirely my fault. Ifya catch any let me know and I'll fix it up. As always pleaseread and review. It's afree country, comments, constructive criticism, and even flames are welcome. Everyone's entitled to their opinions just as I am entitled to ignore them should I chose do to so._


End file.
